bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pirate Solution
"The Pirate Solution" is the fourth episode of the third season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on October 12, 2009. Summary When Raj is faced with having to return to , Sheldon hires him and they work long hours. With no buddy, Howard starts hanging out with Leonard and Penny. Extended Plot Raj must find a new job or be sent back to . Sheldon has a solution, which is to allow Raj to work "for" him, rather than work "with" him. Raj reluctantly accepts the . With Raj working for Sheldon, it makes Howard lonely, so he tries to stay with Leonard and Penny (even making them ), but they would rather be alone. Sheldon and Raj soon disagree on how to solve a work-related problem and Raj walks out. Sheldon actually apologizes at the end of the episode and he accepts that Raj was right, but doesn't concede to him being . Trivia *Howard makes and for Leonard and Penny, saying it is the perfect meal for après l'amour (sex). In two episodes prior, he expresses a similar sentiment regarding scrambled eggs and salami at the comic book store. *When Raj is asked what he is doing during the last six months, he replies, "You know, checking , updating my status, messing up entries." This is consistent with what he said in the last episode "The Gothowitz Deviation", "No, I'm behind on my Wiki-reading." *It is unlikely Rajesh didn't know astro- means "star," from Greek, as it is a standard note in introductory astronomy texts. *This is the fourth episode of Season 3 and details Raj's job. Raj switches focus from to , after facing deportation and an opportunity in research is squandered. Coincidentally, the fourth episode of Season 2, "The Griffin Equivalency", also deals with a significant aspect of Rajesh's career, as Raj is featured in for his discovery of a body beyond the . Critics "An episode where very little seems to happen. If the show is going to pair Sheldon and Raj at work from now on then this could have amusing consequences but we shall have to wait and see." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes :Leonard: ' What do you mean he's getting deported ? :'Sheldon: ' I believe it means that the U.S. government is going to expel him from the country. He can then either return to his native India, emigrate to another country that's willing to accept him, or wander the high seas as a stateless pirate. :(''long pause ensues) Personally, I'd choose pirate. ---- :'Raj: '''I don't want to go back to India. It's ''hot and loud, and there are so many people, ''(''pauses) you have no idea, they are everywhere. ---- :(Sheldon is doing some research) :'Raj: '''Sheldon, are you busy? :'Sheldon: 'Of ''course, ''I'm busy. :'Raj: 'Shall I wait? :'Sheldon: 'Yes, please. :(Raj waits) :'Sheldon: ''(8 seconds later) How may I help you? :'Raj:' I've reconsidered your offer to let me work with you. :'Sheldon: For ''me. :'Raj: 'Yes, ''for you. ---- :'''Howard: Well, usually, on Sundays, I go with Raj to scam on hippie chicks at the farmers market, but he’s still working with Sheldon, so I thought I’d come over here and make you guys scrambled eggs and salami. It’s the perfect meal for apres l’amour. :Penny: Oh, kill me. :Howard: By the way, I couldn’t help overhearing your big finish. Bravo, Leonard. :Penny: See, if you had killed me when I said kill me, I wouldn’t have had to hear that. Notes *'Title Reference:' Episode name comes from Sheldon's comment on Raj's emigration back to India to "wander the high seas as a stateless pirate". *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=262 *This episode was watched by 13.07 million people with a rating of 5.0 (adults 18-49). * This episode aired in Canada on October 12, 2009. Gallery Pirate Solution.jpg|Working for Sheldon. Pirate.jpg|How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Pirate3.jpg|Working in Sheldon's office. For14.jpg|Professor Laughlin and Dr. Catherine Millstone. For13.jpg|Professor Laughlin. For12.jpg|Raj hitting on his colleague. For11.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. For10.jpg|Penny and Leonard in the morning. For9.jpg|Couple in the morning. For8.png|Raj looking into a new job. For7.png|Taking Sheldon home. For6.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. For5.jpg|Sunday morning. For4.png|Sheldon. For3.jpg|Raj thinking about his future. For2.jpg|Working in Sheldon's office. For1.png|Working in Sheldon's office. Video Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Articles With Videos Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Drunk Raj Can Talk to Women Category:Astronomy Category:Episodes